


A Fresh Start

by jelly_donut_junkie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_donut_junkie/pseuds/jelly_donut_junkie
Summary: Well, Look who just got isekai'd? That's right! You! Hard to believe, right? Now granted, maybe not as cool as you were hoping... but hey! Not like you're going home anyways, so just stick with me and you'll (probably) be fine!....Is what I wished someone told me. Hi, my name's Yuu. My parents weren't very creative on the naming front, and due to their terrible taste, I suffered many years of brain rotting puns, and getting picked on in general. I didn't really have much of a home to begin with, but at least I was safe, clothed and got my three meals a day. I'd have taken that, no questions asked, over the madness of Twisted Wonderland.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Fresh Start

**_CHAPTER ONE_ **

_It’s dark._

_Like, really dark._

_Shouldn't it be morning already? What happened? Where the hell-_

**_*SLAM*_ **

_...._

_Alright what was that?_

I lifted my hand up, only for my knuckles to bang against...a lid?

_Am I....in a box!?_

I pushed against the surface. Whatever I was in was shut tight. It seemed to be covered in velvet. Velvet? Like....a _coffin_!?

Turning my head to the side, I could feel the cold, smooth texture of a silken pillow case. Though I struggled to make out if I was even lying up or down, by moving my legs, I could make out the shape of the box. It was a box in which the sides narrowed down at the bottom.

_Well that settles it. A coffin. I'm in a coffin. A special box you are supposed to put dead people in. Last time I checked, I am most certainly not dead. What the fu-_

"Hmmmmm....Which one, which one...."

My rapid thoughts were interrupted by a small, scratchy voice wondering aloud. I could hear the sound of small, pattering footsteps approaching my velvety prison. My first thought was to call out for help, until I heard the words-

"These humans better not be awake...That'd be such a pain...."

_....Okay. That totally doesn't sound worrying at all. Humans? Does that mean this voice belongs so something that isn't human!?_

**_*THUNK* *THUNK*_ **

_oKAY THAT WAS MY LID._

"Grrrr! The lid is too heavy."

_Please don't open my lid._

"Time for my...."

_No thanks stranger i'm sure i'll find another way out-_

"...Secret move!!"

"Your secret _WHAT!?"_ The feeling of a rising heat engulfing my case, triggered a panicked exclamation from within me. I began to sweat furiously as the warmth from the heat quickly began to turn into a light _burn_.

As swiftly as the heat gathered, it soon dissipated as the sturdy lid slowly fell off with a loud _clank!_...blue embers lingering onto it still.

The sudden shift from pitch black to a (moderately) lit hall blinded me for a few moments. I covered my eyes with my forearm instinctively.

“Guwaahuhh…There!” The self satisfied voice exclaimed. Slowly removing my arm, I finally came to the realisation that I was, in fact, not lying down, I was standing up! 

As it turned out, more than one hunch had been correct; I _was_ in a coffin. However, any gratification I may have had from my investigative prowess was soon replaced by my utter confusion when I looked up the face of my “savior”.

_A...cat? No..A...racoon?_

What greeted me was a rather unexpected sight. A small talking animal, one with grey fur, large blue eyes and the most curious thing of all: The inside of its ears were on fire! It’s magical girl mascot-esque appearance eliminated any fear I previously had, and instead utter bewilderment took its place.

The creature seemed to be muttering to itself, looking everywhere but me as it moved the (now) broken coffin lid to the side.

“Okay, okay... gotta get- Whaaaaaaaa!!” Finally, the little mascot looked inside. It recoiled back in surprise, It’s attitude quickly changed as it was greeted by my groggy and irritated gaze.

“Why are you up!?” The creature questioned me incredulously.

“Uh-Uhhhhh…” I stammered. Taking in my surroundings, my bewilderment only grew. My coffin certainly wasn’t the only one in this room, in fact it was full of them! And they were all _floating_! Lifting my head to peer over the side, I could see that mine was also hovering, just about a metre off of the ground.

“Well, whatever! Hey, human!” Having seemed to have overcome it’s shock, the mascot called out to me in an almost _smug_ voice. This ticked me off slightly.

_Why is this only happening to me?_

“Gimme those clothes!” The flaming cat spat out a rather...unexpected request. Confused and now alarmed, I instinctively went to guard my chest...only for my face to fall in shock horror.

_What in the fresh hell am I wearing!!? Who put these on me!?_

I was not wearing my comfy pajamas as I had previously thought. Instead, a heavy black robe took its place. In my scandalized horror, I had forgotten that the coffin was upright and had attempted to sit upwards. Falling face forward, I landed on my forearms with a loud _slap!_ onto the cold, dark floor. The little bastard laughed in amusement.

“Gyahahahaha!!! Foolish human!” I looked up to see its arrogant, toothy grin looming over me. “Hurry up and gimme those clothes, otherwise…I’ll roast ya!” Lifting up it’s (admittedly adorable) pink paws, blue flames began to encircle us.

_So that’s how it broke off the lid....wait what? Roast me!?_

**_CHAPTER END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is the first fanfic i've written in years, so it's not gonna be perfect; i'll try my best though. I've decided to do my own take on _just _the prologue so far. I'll do the Heartslabyul arc as a later, separate work. That'll make writing and reading this way easier. Thanks for reading!__


End file.
